Starry Night
by JasonE
Summary: I'm trying notepad, so if it deosnt look good tell me how to put it in HTML format plz? Popuri and Jack folks, enjoy it.


Starry Night   
by  
Omega Knight aka Jason E  
(note:Im tryin notepad on this one, so if it deosnt look OK ill change it to HTML format. BTW, can someone tell me how?)  
Disclaimer: The only site who has the consent(permission) is fanfiction.net. Only they has my permission. I don't want see, informed, or hear about my story getting post in some other site that did NOT get my permission, steal my works(copying and postin in another name)  
All of u know should know the drill. I don't owned Harvest Moon or these characters, nor am I making money off these, so don't even think of sueing me, cuz I got law smarts and rights!   
Also, this is my second fanfic after all this time. I've been trying to write more, but I kept getting frustrated. But I realized wut I'm missing, so here it is, Omega Knights Shortfic/Fanfic! Enjoy! *popcorn and soda not provided*   
  
"Bye Mama!" Popuri gave a quick kiss to Lillia; it was the Star Night Festival, Popuri, like every year, goes to her mom and dad's old special place.   
"Remember bring a blanket and come home before it gets cold. I got a feeling it's going to be really chilly out there."   
"Don't worry ma, bye, love ya!" Popuri exits out of the shop and skips away without the blanket.  
"Oh dear…she forgot it again. Well, she'll learn her lesson tonight."  
------------============-------------  
  
"Well boy, looks like it's cold corn again tonight." Jack took out some old corn from his fridge for him and his dog. He rearrange the table so when he eats, he faces the TV.   
"Lets see what's on" Jack flipped onto the Entertainment channel, which Rick has gotten for him in return for the Rare Metals.   
"Man, in the city Friends wasn't that much static….and Baywatch was actually visible, let's see if there's actually anything good to watch." Jack flips through the limited variety of channels, and stopped at 2.   
"The Star Night Festival will be held tonight. Come out and watch the stars."   
"Well, it's a perfect night, cold and all. I say that I need the exercise! What do u think boy?" Jack's dog  
barked in agreement.   
"That's what I like about u, u always say the right things."  
------------============-------------  
  
Popuri was at the top admiring the beautiful sky.   
"I wonder when it's going to start?" She walked around a little bit more, watching the  
flowers under the moonlight.   
"Well, u guys have the perfect view, you get to watch the sky every day, dance under the rain, and smile under the sun." She giggles and walks around some more.  
"I'm talking to flowers, I'm going crazy...at least they're way more understandable then humans here."  
------------============-------------  
  
Jack got a few snacks and gets readies for the trip.  
"See ya boy, keep an eye on my farm" Jack's dog licked his hand in response.  
"Bye, don't worry, I'll be right back."   
Right after he exits the farm, he thinks which spot is the best.  
"Well…the beach is nice and peaceful….the ocean will be quiet and the view…I don't know.  
Hm…"Jacks looks to the right upward.  
"But the mountain will just as nice and peaceful, but with a great view."  
Jack started walking to the mountain. Went to the caves area and up the tree.  
------------============-------------  
  
"Brr….I knew I forgot something. I want to get my nice warm blanket…but it's almost starting."  
Popuri held herself as it starts to get cold. The stars are starting to fall.  
------------============-------------  
Jack breathes and sees his own breath.  
"Man its cold" He holds his arms and warms his hands by rubbing it.   
As he gets to the top he sea's someone already there. Nonetheless, he continues.  
"Hey there"   
"……" Popuri continues her trance at the sky  
"Um…I said Hey!" Popuri yelped and jumped  
"Oh! Oh I'm sorry…excuse me…Don't scare me like that!." Popuri smacks Jack hard on the arm.  
"Ow…I didn't know this spot was already occupied."  
"Don't worry."  
"Why you come here?"  
"To watch the stars. This used to be my parents special spot."  
"Oh, is that so? I also came here to watch the stars."  
"Oo, look! It's starting! Make lots of wishes!"  
The Stars dropped one by one on the dark blue sky.  
Jacked looked at Popuri and noticed she's shivering.  
"What did u wish for?"  
"You know it won't come true if I told you"  
The weather suddenly gets a little bit colder. Popuri looked at Jack  
"um….Jack….."  
"Yes?"  
"It's getting a little chilly out here, mind if I come closer?  
Jack nodded and they cuddled together. He then started to turn red like a tomato without hear looking.  
"Oooo….I feel a lot better." Popuri listens real carefully and leans toward to Jack's heart.  
"I hear a heartbeat, is it mine or yours?"  
"….." Jack gives a weird frown. Popuri giggles quietly and rested her head on Jack's chest; On instinct, Jack wraps his arms around her.  
"Jack…one of my wishes already came true…" Popuri looked up at his face and smiled warmly.  
"Which one is that?"  
"Being warm again." Popuri smiled as she resumed resting her head on Jack.  
------------============-------------  
Jack and Popuri finally let go in front of his farm.  
"Bye Jack…..um…." Popuri leaned forward and gave Jack a kiss to the cheek, leaving him speechless.  
"uh…um….."  
"I had a wonderful time Jack, have good night." She turned headed for her home.  
Popuri waved bye as she disappeared.  
"…I had a wonderful time too Popuri. Goodnite…" Turned around sheepishly and went in his house.  
------------============-------------  
"Well boy, this turned out to be great. Good nite, I know I'll be having one." Jack jumped into his feathery bed and his dog jumped onto his stomach and snugly lyed down.   
------------============-------------  
"Welcome back, chilly isn't it?" Lillia said as she greeted Popuri with some hot Coco.  
"So did you learned your lesson?" Popuri stared out the window and nodded yes.  
"Yes, never bring a blanket" Popuri smiled and went toward her room.  
"Good nite ma" Popuri went to inside and shut off her lights, leaving Lillia bewildered.  
"What does that suppose to mean?"  
------------============-------------  
did you love it? Hate it? Can't read any English? If so send ur comments when u review! Of course, flames will be laughed at, Praises will be gladly accepted, and suggestions will be taken into 


End file.
